Cosmetic compositions applied to the skin providing transfer resistance are currently in great demand. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,747, Krzysik, issued Jul. 19, 1994, assigned to Dow Corning, discloses cosmetic compositions utilizing pressure sensitive adhesives to provide better adherence on the skin. The pressure sensitive adhesives disclosed therein comprise trimethylsilyl-endblocked benzene soluble resinous copolymers, a silanol-endblocked polydiorganosiloxane fluid and a phenyl-containing polyorganosiloxane fluid having a viscosity from 5 to 60,000 centipoises at 25.degree. C. having 1 to 100 phenyl groups per 100 siloxane units at a level from about 0.5 to 20 parts by weight of the total weight of the resin.
Japanese Patent Application 61-161211, published Jul. 18, 1986, assigned to Shiseido, discloses cosmetic compositions having improved resistance to sweat and oil comprising 1-70% organosiloxane resin, 10-98% volatile silicone oil, and 0.5-55% powder. The resin comprises a combination of M, D, T and Q siloxane monomers to satisfy the mean equation RnSiO.sub.(4-n)/2 wherein R is a C.sub.1 to C.sub.6 or phenyl group, n equals 1 to 1.8. MQ resins having a ratio of M to Q from 0.5:1 and a molecular weight of approximately 5000 are disclosed therein.
Japanese Patent Application 61-158913, published Jul. 18, 1986, assigned to Shiseido, discloses cosmetic compositions such as those disclosed immediately above except the volatile oil is a hydrocarbon oil. This application additionally discloses in Example 2 a liquid-form lip compositions containing 40% of the MQ resin disclosed above, 20% volatile hydrocarbon oil, 20% powder, 10% glyceryl tri-isostearate and 10% red dye. This composition is reported to be non-transferable to objects such as drinking glasses.
Japanese Patent 61-18708, published Jan. 27, 1986, assigned to Pola Cosmetics, discloses 3-dimensionally structured cosmetic compositions, preferably a mascara, comprising silicone resins and polydimethylsiloxane for improved water and oil resistance as well as stability over time. Pola asserts that this 3-dimensional structure helps to physically support ingredients such as pigments which often precipitate out without using a gelling agent. The examples contained therein disclose resins which are the combination of various organic dichlorosilane and organic trichlorosilane or "D" and "T" functional groups in ratios from 1:5 to about 5:1 wherein the total resin cross-linking is from 10% to 90%. The polydimethylsiloxane has a viscosity of not less than 1,000,000 cSt. Volatile silicone can additionally be added to the compositions disclosed therein. Lipsticks, particularly liquid-form lipsticks are not disclosed.
EP Application 0 709083 A2, Hernando et al., discloses cosmetic compositions comprising trimethylated silica, volatile solvents, non-volatile oil and a cosmetically acceptable carrier. These compositions are reported to be long lasting due to increased adherence to the skin that is not disturbed from blotting perspiration from the skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,937, Castrogiovanni et al., discloses cosmetic compositions comprising volatile solvents, silicone resins, wax, powder and oil. Said compositons are reported as transfer resistant as demonstrated by the use of a "Kiss Test" as disclosed at column 6, line 64.